Aperture Beginnings: RatMan
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Who is Rat-Man? Why are they called that? Who came up with it? Why Chell? You want some answers? Read on... *Made up of course and no where near the truth, but whatever. Rated T for some wiggle room* DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Cave Johnson read the test reports in disappointed silence. This was ridiculous! They shouldn't be this bad! He tossed the booklet to the ground and let out an angry yell. His wife, Caroline, walked into his office at the noise and gave him a worried look.

"What is it?" she asked gently picking up the reports. Cave put his feet up on his desk and crossed his arms angrily.

"The tests," he muttered. "The subjects are failing worse and worse with each passing day, and I dont know what to do about it." Cave stood up and walked over to his window where he watched a few test subjects in training run the qualifying tests. Caroline set the booklet on his desk and stood by his side.

"We've tried every creature we can think of. From chickens to flies, even human test subjects have been tried. What else is there?" Caroline asked. Cave sighed and sat back down in his chair.

"They think inside the box," he told her. "They have no imagination." At that moment their four-year-old daughter, Chell, ran into the office and set a drawing on her father's desk. Cave leaned forward and picked it up. "Well well, what's this?" He turned to paper to Caroline who looked back at Chell in question. Chell got a huge smile and giggled a bit.

"It's a portal gun," she told him. Cave looked back over at it and yes, he did see it. Why didn't he see it before? He thought a moment and a smile crossed his face.

"I think I know what to do about this testing delema," he said. Caroline looked at him and raised an eyebrow. When he got that smile it meant he had something devious planned. Very devious indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Narat Manson walked down the hallway in silence. She was being led towards Cave Johnson's office by a man in suit. Was she scared? Yes. Did she have a right to be? Of course. But she had signed up for this, no turning back now. She took a deep breath as the man opened a door before her. She gave him a nod.

"Thank you," she said walking inside. He nodded back and shut the door. Narat stood before the small office. Cave Johnson hadn't noticed her yet as he watched the test subjects so she took a moment to take in what she saw before her. The back wall was a huge window, the wall to her right had a family picture of three, to her left a small dresser with a vase of flowers settled on it, the desk was the typical big boss piece with a lap and such, and on the wall her back was too she saw many drawn pictures. No doubt from his daughter.

"You must be Miss Manson," came Cave Johnson's voice. Narat nodded.

"And you must be Mr. Johnson," she said. He nodded.

"Yes, I am. Please, take a seat," he said, gesturing at the two seats in front of his desk. Narat sat down in one of them and set her right heel on her left knee. Cave Johnson moved a few papers off to the side. "I thank you for signing up. No one else would. Now, why is it that you did?"

"Because my mom's dead, my father was taken into the army, and I have nothing. So I might as well risk my life in this place," she said plainly with a shrug at the end. Cave Johnson nodded.

"Ah, I see," he said with a nod. He was about to add something when the door opened and a little girl ran in. Cave smiled as she looked Narat over.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Narat Manson, a test subject," Narat told her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Chell," she answered. Chell handed her father something and then ran back out of the office.

"She yours?" Narat asked. Cave nodded.

"Yes, now. I suggest you go down to get yourself fitted with a jumpsuit and run off to the qualifying test," Cave said gesturing to the window behind him. Narat nodded, stood, and walked out of the office. A woman walked in and stared as Narat walked out of the room without a word.

"Please tell me that's a babysitter for Chell and not your new test subject," Caroline said with an almost sad look. The only response she got was Cave showing her the girl's file and turning to the window. Caroline sighed. This wasn't going to end well. Not at all.

* * *

Narat walked into the first qualifying test in an orange jumpsuit that read 'Aperture Labs' under her left shoulder. She looked around the room without to much interest. A button and a box. Wow, this was so tough. She lifted the box in her arms and found it lighter than she expected. This fact made her fall backwards and the box fell on top of her. She shoved it off and stood up. She wiped herself off, picked up the box, and set it on the button.

The door opened and she walked through it into the next test. She let out a surprised yell as she jumped to the side, avoiding the pannel heading towards her. Most likely trying to see if she could always be on her toes. She noted this and quickly looked over the test. She took a deep breath and grinned. Time to rock-n-roll.


End file.
